Just So You Know
by hinata318
Summary: How had Sasuke gotten himself in this mess? He just had to fall for the one girl that didn't like him back. Even worse, she just had to be Naruto's girlfriend. Inspired by the song Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney.
1. Chapter 1

(Sasuke's POV)

"Ding, Dong." What was that _annoying_ noise?

"Ding, Dong." A door bell…

"Ding, Dong." Sasuke noticed someone was ringing _his_ door bell.

"Ding, Dong." What the…? Well, he wasn't about to go open the door… _hell_ no.

"Ding, Dong."

"Ding, Dong."

"Ding, Dong."

"Who… the… _hell…_" Sasuke muttered as he stood up from his comfortable bed to answer the freaking door. On the way, he noticed that Naruto's bedroom door was still closed. The idiot was _still_ sleeping? All that bell ringing hadn't woken him up?! But then again he was pretty thick…

He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see a girl standing outside. Did they _ever_ get tired? This one had long blue hair, white eyes and a stunned look on her face. Pink hues were starting to spread around her cheeks, probably because he wasn't wearing a shirt. It wasn't his fault he was so god damn attractive. He noticed she was carrying a bag. Whoa, wait a second. What?

He had seen this scenario before, "If you're offering some stupid merchandise or you're here to confess some _crazy_ love for me, I'm _seriously_ not interested." And with that he closed the door on her face. Walking back to his room and noticed that his room mate had woken up.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Just some girl."

"Again?" The idiot asked. "How'd she look like this time?"

Who cared how she looked? "I don't know. She had long blue hair and freaky white eyes." Sasuke answered with a bored tone as he made his way to the kitchen to check out what they had in the fridge.

"Ah." Naruto started to drink a glass of milk he had just served himself and then all of a sudden spit it out. "Wait, _what_?!" He asked with a shocked face. "She had long blue hair? White eyes? Kind of short?"

"Yeah, that's what I said…" Was the idiot deaf? Or just plain stupid? Sasuke thought as he started taking out some eggs.

"Fuck, I'll be right back!" And with that Naruto rushed out of the front door. "Hinata!" Sasuke heard Naruto call out.

"Hinata…?" That name sounded familiar… Nah, he was too hungry to care.

***

(Naruto's POV)

Oh shit.

That's what Naruto was thinking right now. Oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking SHIT.

How could Sasuke close the door on his _girlfriend_? She was probably pissed off now. Probably thinking he had given her the wrong address! Fucking Sasuke!

He could finally catch a glimpse of her now. She was walking so fast! He ran a little faster to catch up.

"Hinata." He said as he grabbed her hand to turn her around. She was pretty shocked but then recognized him and calm down.

"N-naruto." She said. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. It made him even more pissed off at Sasuke. Naruto was pretty sure the bastard had been harsh. He wrapped his arms around her while the luggage she was carrying fell. He suddenly forgot his anger towards Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and felt her hug him back tightly. He chuckled. She was just too cute. "Sorry about that stupid bastard. He's my room mate. He's so full of it cause he has girls looking for him all the time. Don't worry though; I'll beat him up later." He could hear her giggle. He squeezed her and could smell that nice, flowery perfume she always wore. She felt so small in his arms. Almost fragile.

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah…?"

"You're squishing me."

"Oh right!" He said as he let her go. She just giggled.

"I missed you." He said looking at her slightly blushing face.

"So have I." She smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though it's pretty short I hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was chugging down the last portion of his coffee when he heard the door bell again. Why were people so fucking annoying today? He stood up and made his way to open the door. He found Naruto looking at him with an angry expression and next to him was the girl that had been on their doorstep not too long ago.

"You fucking _ass_, you closed the door on my girlfriend!" Naruto said as he walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Naruto stopped walking and considered Sasuke's response.

"Shit, you're right."

"When am I not?" Sasuke replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga." The girl was looking at the floor and shot her head up when she heard her name. She was blushing again. "Hinata, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my roommate."

"H-hi." Her stutter almost made his eye twitch; it was getting on his nerves. She walked towards him and lifted her hand, waiting for him to shake it. He just stared at her hand. Did she actually _expect_ him to shake it? "Nice to meet you."

"I know." And with that Sasuke turned around and headed to his room to change. He was too busy today. He wasn't about to waste his time with this lot.

(Hinata's POV)

What a j-jerk! What had she done to deserve that type attitude! She let her hand fall and felt her face heat up again. This guy was so full of himself! Either way she had to calm down; she probably looked like a tomato right now. She could pretty much guess what type of guy Sasuke Uchiha was. The best thing would be to stay out of his way. She felt small and intimidated by his look of disdain.

"Hey! You got a problem, Sasuke?!" Naruto called after Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even seem to glance back and shrugged. He closed the door of what she guessed was his room.

"Naruto, I-its okay." She didn't want to cause any problems.

"No it's not okay! That jerk! He's going to pay for that!" Naruto said as he walked towards Sasuke's room.

"Naruto! P-please?" Hinata ran managed grab his arm. "W-why don't you show me around the city? I'll leave my stuff and we can go eat s-somewhere." She said smiling, hoping he wouldn't do anything too impulsive. Naruto sighed.

"Fine. Come on I'll show you my room then." He said with a sudden smile on his face.

***

After a while of walking around and hanging around in a little coffee shop they had spotted, it turned dark and they found their way back to Naruto's apartment. They walked in to find Sasuke lying on the sofa while watching TV.

"Hey, we're back." Naruto said as he sat down on the other sofa. Sasuke kept on watching as if he hadn't heard a thing. She felt awkard because of what had happened that morning and decided she'd do something else. Sasuke still scared her a bit.

"I-I'm going to fix my s-stuff…" She told Naruto

"You could leave that for tomorrow if you want. I'll help you." He said as he looked back at her.

"N-no it's ok. I'll d-do it right now."

"Okay then." He said as he turned around to continue watching the TV. Would she continue feeling this way? She hoped things would get better soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up to the sunlight that was hitting her face. She squinted across the room. She sat up quickly when she realized this wasn't _her_ room. Then she turned around and saw Naruto sleeping. She sighed with relief. She had forgotten she had moved in with Naruto yesterday. She saw the alarm clock that lay on the drawer next to Naruto. 7:42 a.m. It was still pretty early and Naruto was still sound asleep. Then she thought that she'd make some breakfast. She quickly got up and quietly changed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and headed for the kitchen.

***

Sasuke woke up to the noise that he guessed came from the kitchen. He sat up and glimpsed at his clock. It was 8:12. It was a Sunday and he really didn't want to get up yet but he thought that the noise wouldn't let him sleep any longer so he got up and headed to his bathroom to wash his face and teeth. He came back then picked out clothes he was going to wear and headed back to the bathroom to fix his hair. His hair was an important issue every morning. How else would he keep his hair so straight and pointy?

He then headed for the kitchen. When he entered his nose caught an awfully delicious smell. He saw that the person preparing such delicious-smelling food was Naruto's girlfriend. What was her name again?

She turned around as she heard his footsteps. At first she had a smile on her face but when she recognized him, her expression changed. So he intimidated her? He chuckled and sat down on the table.

***

Hinata didn't expect to see Sasuke when she turned around. She quickly turned. Even though he had been impolite she thought that she wouldn't have to be that way as well since this wasn't her apartment in the first place.

"Uh, w-would you like some b-breakfast?" She tried her best not to stammer but when she turned around to look at the guy his stare was so scary she couldn't help but stutter. Since she could keep to much eye contact, she stared at the floor as she asked him.

"You know it's rude when you don't look at a person's face when you talk to them right?" He told her. She felt her face flush to her dismay. Why did he have to be so cruel? She tried her best to look at him.

"W-would you like some b-breakfast?" She said stuttering still. She saw him lift his eyebrows. She knew most people didn't like her stutter but she couldn't help it.

"Okay." She heard him say as she saw Naruto walk into the kitchen.

"Mornin'. It's smell great! What're you cooking?" He said as he quickly kissed her lips which automatically made her blush. She felt shy in front of people when she was intimate (A/N: Is that really the correct word to use?) with him.

"Naruto…"

"What?" But he never was. She shook her head. .

"Omlets." She couldn't help but smile. She felt happy when she saw him.

"Sit down so I can s-serve you." Naruto did as he was told. She quickly served two plates and placed them on the table for both of them. She saw Naruto start to dig in and she glanced at Sasuke he had his eyebrows raised up. Not a good sign, but either way he began to eat. She served herself as well and sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto was the first to finish and asked for another one. This didn't surprise her much because she knew he had a big appetite after all. When she got up she stopped as she heard Sasuke mutter something.

"U-um. D-did you say something?"

"Can I… have another plate?" This caught her of guard.

"Sure." She said with a smile of satisfaction. This was one step towards success!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know I said I'd be updating more often but I've been pretty busy with tests recently so... yeah sorry. But either way here's two chapters and I hope you like them even thought they're preeeetty short. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sasuke´s POV)**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Sasuke immediately sat up in his bed as he heard the sudden noise. He glanced to his left at his alarm clock which was still beeping. 6:30 A.M. He clicked the off button and wiped his eyes. He got off his bed and headed across the hallway to Naruto´s room. Usually he would walk all the way in the idiot's room but remembered that his girlfriend was here. So instead he knocked on the door.

"Naruto, wake up." He said rather loudly. But he knew he'd have to repeat himself. Why did Naruto have to be such a heavy sleeper?

**(Naruto´s POV)**

"Naruto. Wake up!" He opened his eyes to see across his dark room. He noticed someone was knocking on his door. Most likely Sasuke. What time was it? He felt the urge to close his eyes again...

"Naruto, get up already. You have to go to work remember?" Oh shit. He jumped off his bed. He ran his hands through his clothes in his closet trying to find his uniform.

"Okay I'm up already!"

"Man, I had to call you atleast 7 times." He heard Sasuke say. He chuckled as he started changing. He looked at his bed to see Hinata rubbing her eyes.

"Naruto… what are you… doing?" She said faintly.

"Don´t worry. I have to go to work. Go back to sleep." He said as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

"Want me to make you… some breakfast?" He got up walked towards her side of the bed.

"No, I´ll eat something there. Go back to sleep." He said as he kissed her lips. "I´ll be back soon, alright?"

"Okay…" She said as she lay back down. He smiled and left to the bathroom. As he finished his business there he headed for the kitchen to see Sasuke pouring hot water in a coffee mug. He only had shorts and sandals on.

"Try covering up yourself some more. I don't want Hinata passing out or something," Naruto told Sasuke jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he passed the mug to Naruto. "You seriously have to get your own alarm clock. Consider yourself _lucky_ I wake you every morning." He said.

"I´ll remember that. I´m sorry you have to do this." Naruto said as he reached for the instant coffee jar and sugar.

"It's alright. You´re helping me pay the rent." Sasuke reached for the coffee as well.

"Hey, we both found this place so don´t go saying it yours just yet." Naruto said laughing. "Hey, can I ask you a favour?" He said suddenly serious. Sasuke looked up.

"Yeah?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"If _she_ needs anything or wants to go anywhere, try to going with her. I don´t want her having trouble or anything."

"Do I have to?"

"I´m serious."

"Fine," Sasuke said reluctantly. "But I´m not gonna enjoy it." Naruto laughed at that.

"Okay. I´m off then. Try not to miss me while I´m gone."

Sasuke smiled at that. "I´ll try not to enjoy your absence so much."

Naruto laughed again as he headed for the door.

"See yah bastard!"

**(Hinata´s POV)**

Hinata felt the sun hit her face. She turned around to hug Naruto and felt that his space was empty. She opened her eyes and realized he was gone. She then remembered that he had left that morning to work. She smiled and sat up to put on her slippers. She headed for the kitchen not bothering to change from her t-shirt and pyjama pants since she supposed the apartment would be empty.

In the kitchen she reached for the cereal box that was on top of the refrigerator. To her dismay she couldn't seem to reach it since it was so far back. She then saw a pale hand reach for it and grab it. She looked back to see Sasuke take back his hand holding the cereal box she had been trying to reach.

She watched wide-eyed and with a small blush on her cheeks as he silently put it on the kitchen table and head for the living room.

"T-thanks!" She said to him while he shrugged and continued for the living room. She heard him turn on the television.

She realized she had tensed up and let herself relax. She didn't expect that! She had thought for sure that he had also left for work. Was he not working today? And why had he taken the trouble to wake up Naruto in the morning?

She told herself to stop thinking about it since it was probably something between them as she served herself cereal and sat down at the table.

* * *

Hinata had changed her pyjamas and headed for the door to go out.

"Where are you going?" She turned around to see Sasuke lying on the sofa. He had laid there for most of the morning.

"U-um, I'm g-going to go buy some stuff at the grocery s-store." She saw that he had raised his eyebrows at that.

"I´ll go with you." He said as he got up from the sofa.

Wait, wait, _what?._

"W-what?" She asked.

"I said, I´ll _go_ with you." What was this all of a sudden? He was being rather nice today… Suspicious?

"O-o-okay." She said as she opened the door and prepared herself to have an awkward walk to the grocery store…

**To be continued…**

A/N: Okay... I think I´ve taken a long while to update... I´m so sorry. I´m trying to come back to it. I´ll update sooner this time!


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sasuke´s POV)**

Sasuke pushed the shopping cart as he followed Hinata who was looking over at some vegetables. He sighed. He thought about the silent walk they just had. There had been a space between them as they walked. She was at the front while he followed a few feet back. He could tell she had been nervous the whole way. She _was_ scared of him. He felt kind of guilty since it was his fault to begin with. But wasn't he like that to everyone? She _certainly_ wasn't going to be an exception.

He watched her now as she put some carrots in a plastic bag with a little smile on her face. He couldn't get her. What was so _great _about shopping for groceries? He let his elbows relax on the handle of the shopping cart and his head on the palms of his hands. What a drag…

They continued like this for a while in silence only to be interrupted by a girl with light brown hair down her back in layers. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt with some skinny blue jeans.

"Hey." She said twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She was _alright_… but not really worth his time. "What's your name?"

"Do you really want to know?" He raised his eyebrows. Did she really expect to get his name that easily?

"Sure." She said with a smile on her lips. He tried hard not to roll his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this now. He looked towards Hinata who was looking back at him with a couple of things on her hands. He noticed she was waiting for him to take the shopping cart. This was his only way out of this…

"Sorry but you see that girl over there?" The girl turned around to see Hinata. "That's my girlfriend. She's waiting for me." The smile on the girl's face seemed to drop in that instance and he left her there as he walked towards Hinata.

"G-g-girlfriend?" Hinata asked wide-eyed and kind of red in the face looking back at the brown-haired girl. So she had heard. She looked as if she was about to go back to clear things out with the girl.

"It's nothing. I was just trying to get the girl out of my site." He said as he continued to walk with the shopping cart. Hinata followed.

"O-oh." Was all she said. Her reaction was pretty funny he thought as he chuckled away. She was so easy to mess with. She almost got red as a tomato!

"Are you done yet?" He asked trying to hide his impatience.

"Y-yeah." She said. He still sort of winced when she stuttered but he figured he'd deal with it. He supposed she was going to stay with the idiot for a while so he'd have to get used to it.

When Hinata had finished paying for everything she started to carry out the bags by herself. He remembered for the third time that day what Naruto had asked of him that morning. He sighed.

"I´ll help you with that…" He said as he surprised her when he took most of the bags away from her.

She smiled. "Thanks." He noticed the sincerity in her voice… She was… _weird_.

So maybe she had a nice smile…

* * *

Okay so here's a short chapter in Sasuke´s point of view only. Hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata lay in Naruto´s bed with the palm of one hand supporting her face as she heard the phone, which she held with her other hand, ring in her ear.

"Hello?" She heard a familiar voice answer.

"Hey Sakura, it's Hinata."

"Oh hey Hinata!_ Finally_ you called!" Hinata grinned, remembering that she had promised her pink-haired friend that she would call as soon as she had arrived to Naruto´s house. "How are you? How's everything? Is Naruto treating you alright? Cause if he's not I swear I'm going to-"

"I'm okay and he _is_ treating me well. You don't have to worry." Hinata giggled at her reaction..

"He better be. Sooo… how's the city?"

"I haven't been around much but from what I've seen, it's nice."

"Is that right? Are there any hot guys around?"

"Sakura…"

"I know, I know. You only have eyes for Naruto, sheesh." She said while extending the "ee". "But hello? I'm single here and maybe I can get myself a boyfriend while I visit you. Can't you help a girl out?" They both laughed.

"T-there's plenty of guys in town."

"Yeah but most of which I already know and I want to get to know someone new and refreshing…" Hinata could almost picture Sakura´s dreamy face.

"Oh, so that means you're thinking of v-visiting soon?"

"Yeah, I mean you're _only_ 20 minutes away."

"Oh right. I f-forgot." They both laughed.

"Oh and speaking of hot guys, I remember Naruto mentioned he had a roommate?"

"Yeah he d-does."

"Well?"

"I don't know. You'll have to w-wait and see."

"That's not fair! Is he cool atleast?"

"More like s-scary..." Hinata muttered. Well not as frightening as he first seemed.

"What?"

"Oh, n-nothing. What are you doing?" She asked this while she got up from the bed, feeling thirsty, and headed for the kitchen.

"Well I _was_ watching TV but I got hungry so… I checked the refrigerator for something but the best thing I found was peanut butter." Hinata heard something cling. Like a spoon…

"Are you eating it right now?"

"Yesh." Apparently she had it in her mouth at the moment.

"You should eat f-food instead."

"Yeah, but you're not here to cook and I'm too lazy to do something right now. I totally miss your cooking! My cooking sucks."

"No it d-doesn't." Hinata didn't think she was that great a cook.

"Yes it does and you know it." Hinata sighed. She gulped a bit of water. She suddenly felt hands surround her waist and she instantly spit it out quickly feeling her cheeks heat up. She looked to her side to see Naruto grinning. She relaxed. He started laughing and she socked him playfully. "You s-scared me." She said finally smiling.

"Sorry."

"What happened?" Hinata heard Sakura say over the phone and she automatically put the phone closer to her ear.

"Who you talking to?" Naruto asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"Oh i-it's Naruto." Hinata told Sakura. "It's Sakura." She said answering Naruto's question.

"Oh really?" He said reaching for the phone. "Let me say hi. Hey Sakura! How are you?" He paused. "Peanut butter? That sounds… great. Hinata? She's gorgeous as always." She blushed at that. "Oh you weren't asking that? Well she been fine I think. Me? I just came from work. Yes I do work. Yes I'm _sure_. Yeah, you can visit anytime. Yes I'll take good care of her I promise. You don't trust me?" He paused again and lifted his eyebrows at something Sakura was saying. "Okay fine you didn't need to say it in such a hurtful way… here Hinata." He said as he handed her the phone. "Wow, how can you keep up with her? She talks too much!" He said with a look of exasperation.

"Only a l-little." She told him giggling.

"He said I talk too much? Look who's talking." She heard Sakura say as she put the phone to her ear and watched Naruto leave for his room. "Oh hey, you know what Hinata? I gotta go. Ino just came for me."

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata recognized Ino´s voice instantly. She could hear Sakura saying "You have to ask first!" in the background.

"Hi Ino. H-how are you?"

"Oh I'm great! How have _you _been?"

"G-good."

"That's grea-"

"Okay then Hinata I'll talk to you some other time. We won't waist your time with Ino's long and boring chat here." She was laughing at something Ino was saying in the background she couldn't hear clearly.

"Okay then, t-take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too. Bye!"

"Bye Hinata!" She heard Ino say.

"Stop taking the phone away from me!" She heard Sakura say.

"Fine, here."

"Bye Hinata." And with that Hinata heard the little _click_. She pushed the off button and smiled. She forgot how hiperactive her friends were but she missed them. Naruto walked into the room then. She glanced up and noticed he had changed in some casual clothes. He'd been wearing his uniform.

"Did you eat something yet?" He asked her.

"N-no…" She suddenly realized she hadn't made any lunch and she went to the grocery store for that. "I'll do something right now,"

"No it's alright. I'm glad you haven't eaten yet. I was planning to take you out" He said with his usual grin.

"B-but-"

"Aren't you bored in this apartment? Come on let's go!" He said smiling as he grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

"O-okay then…" It looked like she had no choice.

* * *

"So what do you want to eat?" Hinata looked up from the menu that lay on the table to look over at Naruto.

"Oh. I don't know…" She opened it up, skimming through it. "What are you going to order?" She looked up at him again.

"Hmmm…" He pondered. "Well I was thinking maybe a burger and fries."

"I'll get that too." She couldn't make up her mind and she wasn't really craving for anything.

"Okay then."

"May I take your order?" She heard someone say and instantly recognized the voice. She looked up to see Sasuke holding a notepad and wearing a uniform. He looked down at her and Naruto clearly displeased with this encounter.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted Sasuke with his enormous grin.

"Shut up and order something…" Sasuke told the blonde with a scowl.

"Hey, I'm your costumer here. You should be more respectful." Naruto was obviously taking advantage of the situation.

"Look, I will _personally_ kick you out of here if you don't get this over with."

"Someone´s _not_ happy. Fine, I´ll take a burger and fries." Sasuke scribbled on the notepad and turned to look at her.

"What about you?" She was still stunned by the fact that Sasuke was a waiter that she didn´t answer his question.

"Are you ordering or _not_?" She realized that she was staring at him.

"Oh s-sorry. Um I'll take the same thing as Naruto…"

"Drinks?" He said as he finished writing on the notepad and looked back at them expectingly.

"I want a coke." Naruto said and then looked at her. "What do you want Hinata?"

"Um, an orange soda."

"Okay." Sasuke finished scribbling on the notepad and turned around to leave when he got called by a girl that sat with a group of other girls close to their table. Sasuke's expression didn't show he was anymore pleased as he did this. The girls giggled when he arrived at their table.

"I bet he has a lot of fangirls here. He must hate it." Naruto said and laughed. "I wonder why he got this job?" He said raising one eybrow.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke and wondered why Sasuke had so many girls after him if he had such an egoistic personality. Sure, maybe he was attractive but that didn't take away the fact that he was a jerk _most_ of the time."I don't get it..." She said pondering.

"I'm glad you don't." Naruto said laughing. She looked back at him.

"W-why?"

"Because..." He didn't finish. He looked as if he was embaressed to say it. She got curious then.

"W-why?"

"Because..." He didn't finish. He looked as if he was embaressed to say it. She got curious then.

"Why?"

"Because if you did you would've left me once you met Sasuke."

"O-oh. T-thats impossible..." She said blushing.

* * *

Every second Sasuke had to spend with the group of girls, who didn't seem to make up their minds on their menu, was slowly becoming a nauisance. He couldn't tolerate their stupid little comments. He really didn't care what they thought about his appearance, he already knew how attractive he was. They made any kind of excuse to get him to come back to their table which was exasperating. Even though he hated all of their flirtation he had to admit that these types of girls were the ones who left those _very_ generous tips which was the reason he could bear with it all.

As he walked back to the table of the group of girls he glanced towards Naruto's table to see both him and Hinata laughing at something that most likely came out of the idiot's mouth. Why had they come here? Just to annoy him? He looked at the way they seemed to enjoy eachother and it _disturbed_ him for some reason. His eyes narrowed at how Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Escuse me?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned back at the girl. "Can I have a glass of water please?" She winked at him. He mentally rowled his eyes.

"Sure." As he left the table he came back to his previous thoughts and found them absurd. Maybe he found the couple afflicting because he wasn't used to seeing such stupid affection. Yeah definitley.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter. :) I'm sorry for taking so long, with the holidays and stuff I've been pretty busy but it's finally here now! :D It's a bit longer thought I still think it's too short... Hopefully in I can make a longer chapter next time. :) But anyway. I hope you guys liked it. :D**


End file.
